This invention broadly relates to a new design of a swing arm clamping mechanism. More specifically, the invention relates to new fluid operated clamping mechanism which includes a specially designed clamp body including a piston and cylinder chamber arrangement, with one end of the piston rod being connected to a clamp arm, and one or more electronic switches associated with the clamp body to detect the position of the clamp arm.